EXchange ChaoS
by coconut911
Summary: Roxas was send to a Bschool for an exchange but on his first day already he gets into trouble with schools troublemaker Riku,though he hates him he begins to develop a liking for a certain skyeyed boy which just happened to be Rikus Best Friend yaoi


Disclaimer: do not own the Characters of Kingdom Hearts, otherwise there would be more smex-love in it :D

Pairings: you will see...

Warnings: will lead to yaoi/shounen-ai (so if you dunt like MxM knock off), occasional bad language,… that's all for now I think

AN: so yeah this is my first story ever so it might suck, sorry bout that! but give it a chance?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Exchange Chaos

Part I

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Sooo…Roxas the name? ", she confirmed, sitting back down into the comfy chair and sending me a kind smile. She motioned me to sit down as well and I gladly obliged. "Yeah Roxas Kitaoji was it, I'm from Greek but my mother is Japan, that's why if you were wondering about my name", I replied flashing her a slight smile of my own and taking in the form of the principal. She had very dark hair which reached her shoulders and dark eyes but there was this kindness radiating from her, making you feel comfortable. But she was still so young, it seemed a little odd. I was still a little uncertain what to think of her but my train of thought was currently broken when she spoke up snapping me out of my daze " Well then Roxas…", she smiled again leaning her head into her palm "I think you will have a great time here, I will send you someone to take you around for a little tour in our school" standing up she held out her hand gracefully to shake mine "Welcome to Destiny High, I hope you will have a good stay", she grinned youthful. We shook hands for a moment and I left, thanking her for her time and patience politely. When I entered the school hall though I started to think again…'was this really the right thing to do?' … my mind started to wander off again starting to doubt my decision to go through this "but after all it is better than living home with my parents…" I muttered under my breath stalking off to some unknown direction till I heard the school doors bursting open. Sounding like it was just kicked off it hinges like a bother. Thundering of feet could be heard, and shortly after I whirled around to see what was causing this noise I saw two boys running like madmen running into the hallway, into the direction I was about to head off, investigating since I didn't feel like going to class so soon.

Stepping out of the way I was about to let them pass by without hindrance since I don't want to get killed, but then suddenly the taller one with silver shining hair looked at me with his sea-green eyes, scanning me he unexpected grabbed my wrist as he passed me by with his friend dragging me with him. "WHAT THE HELL", I shouted trying to pry free my wrist which incredibly hurt and trying to hold on with their amazing speed. I nearly died stumbling, tripping and being roughly shoved against walls when there was a sudden turn I didn't see. His slightly smaller friend tried to help me by convincing the big guy to finally let me go but HE would have none of it. After, what seemed to be, a never ending journey we finally arrived at the door of the classroom the two had to go to. By now they had been beyond tardy but they planned to use me as a cover up. 'Wow what a great start' I thought numbly rubbing my wrist and ankles out of anguish. They were all around sore and burning like hell. I leaned my palm against the door and held my hand to my chest, trying to catch my breath again but in vain because the door had just been pushed open, by that platin-haired teen I learned to call Riku.

Falling beyond ungraceful face-first to the cold floor I was ready to snap at this son of a but this idea flew away as soon as I raised my head and gaped at the whole class including its kinda… pink-haired(??WTH) teacher. Scrambling quickly to my feet and dusting myself off in the process I turned to the teacher giving him an embarrassed and nervous look.

"Err… I'm glad to see that you decided to join us Riku and Sora…" he announced, ready to give them a mark as Riku beamed "My apologizes sir, Sora and I just found this freshmen on the hallway, totally clueless and lost. So we decided to help him out as nice as we are", he grinned, probably proud of himself thinking about this master plan. I was ready to object though when my lips just parted to speak he shot me a glare, so I better shut up.

Noticing my silence the teacher turned to me and spoke up "well…and who are you then?" he asked me questionably. Snapping out of my daze I smiled awkwardly and spoke up, saying softly "Excuse me, uhm I'm Roxas Kitaoji, the exchange student from Greek", I bowed at him and the class, which was surprisingly was very quiet and smiled a little nervous. "Oh right! So that's you, excuse me. I'm Marluxia Rainford, but Mr. Rainford for you of course" he winked at me. I smiled uneasy a little taken aback and asked him for a seat since this should be my first lesson. Sighing I trudged over to the seat the teacher waved me off to which happened to be next to a window with a beautiful view of destiny islands (at least SOMETHING in this hell of a day) and a cute young girl, who was currently drawing something into her sketchbook. Glancing over to me she gave me a sweet smile and I think I saw a hint of a blush on her face but maybe it was just my imagination or a trick of the sunlight that was currently blending and annoying me to hell. My eyes began to water by the constant hitting of the sun against them, and I looked pathetically about to cry for no reason………or did I have one? My pondering was broken as the school bell finally rang, I thanked my teacher for letting me join his class and was about to make a run for it. 'There's NO WAY I'm going to go to another one of these classes with these two boys and I didn't had to anyway' I thought to myself as I cautious made my way over to the door but soon my new plan was in vain again when suddenly a hand had been laid on my shoulder and I was sharply turned around. All I saw was the smirking face of this _RIKU_. I was about to snap away quickly but just when I had my foot out of the door he grabbed my already sore wrist AGAIN and pulled me to some unknown destination AGAIN!! Crying out in pain I told him to stop and let me go but he would have none of it and kept pulling and running, his cinnamon haired (whose name I strangely still don't know) hot on his heels, trying to break me free of his grasp as well. "RIKU!! What are you doing!!! Leave him alone already!! He did nothing to you!" the blue-eyed teen yelled at his friend, but it seems like he didn't want to listen. After a few more minutes of fighting, I finally let him drag me to his next class since fighting seems only to cause me more pain. So I tried more to keep up than holding him back, his friend looking at me quizzically but I just waved him off nodding thankfully for his attempt to help me out…

'Yeah I will have indeed a great time', I cursed in my head, imaging the principal as she said these words with such a kind smile. They now seemed like a lie…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A/N: so yeah this was sure short but I'm still plotting. Review if you like!!:3


End file.
